I miss my friend
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Part 2 to the story The death of a close friend
1. Sitting in the truck

Jon Baker sat in his truck. It had started to rain shortly after the funeral he had just attended. He sat in his truck staring out the window at the graveyard. Tears filled his eyes, _'my best friend is buried there,'_ He thought. The very thought was overwhelming.

"I hate death. Why'd it even have to end this way for him?" Jon said then slammed his fist on the steering wheel in anger. He was angry and sad about the whole thing.

"Baker, are you alright?" asked Joe Getraer walking up to the truck. He had been there for the funeral also. He still was in shock that the young Puerto Rican had died so fast and it was so sudden. _'If only that speeder would've stayed on the right side of the road then Ponch would still be alive,'_ He thought.

"Joe, I'm sorry I was gonna leave. I just…." Jon couldn't finish his sentence he was overcome by tears again.

"Jon, it's ok, I understand. We all miss Frank. It's ok to cry about it. You don't have to leave, I was just checking on you," Joe said.

"Sarge, I really miss Ponch. But sitting here crying won't bring him back. I try so hard not to cry about this, I wanna be able to stay strong for all the other guys at the station. But it's so hard not to cry Sarge. He was my best friend...my partner."

"Baker, the guys at the station don't care if you cry. In fact they expect you to. They know how much Ponch meant to you, and if you don't cry when he's gone it seems inhuman," Getraer responded. Jon didn't know how to respond.


	2. Going through Ponch's things :(

"Hi Jon, did you sleep well last night?" Grossie asked.

"Not really all I could dream about was all of Ponch's really bad accidents. My dream ended with his most recent one where he died," Jon replied then walked into the locker room.

"Jon, that sounds awful," Grossie said following Jon.

"It was Grossie, but the worst thing is I have to clean out his locker today. Sarge said I could keep all his stuff he had in there if I wanted to. Its so hard to do Grossie, but I think I will put the mirror he had in his locker in mine. It'll give me a good reminder of him. I also will put up the picture of him he has hidden in there. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but he has had a picture of him his first day as a CHP officer hidden in his locker ever since his first day. He didn't hang it up because he thought people would think he was being self-centered hanging up a picture of himself in there. I told him no one would care, but he never believed that," Jon said as he reached into Ponch's locker and pulled out the picture.

"Wow, he looks so happy," Grossie said.

"Yeah, that's what I said when I saw it. Also I told him he looked so young. He kinda made a face at me and hid the picture behind his mirror," Jon said remembering every detail of that moment.

"You've got some good memories of him Jon, did you write this stuff down in a journal or something to remember it all?"

"Yeah, I've been keeping a journal about me and Ponch ever since the day I met him," Jon replied a tear rolled down from his eye.

"I miss him so much, Grossie."

"I know Jon, we all do," Grossie replied and then gave Jon a hug to calm him down. Jeb and Bear came in just in time to see that and joined in the hug.

"It'll be ok Jon; we can make it through this," Bear said.

"Yeah, I know this may sound weird, but this is a good situation. At least we're all together to help each other make it through. If we had to go through this all alone I don't think I could last a day," Jeb said.

"Guys, thanks for the comfort, but I think we should get to work," Jon said. He was ready to fall to the ground and cry for hours. He decided not to do it in front of the guys.

 _Meanwhile later…._

"Baker, I found this when I went to Poncherello's apartment." Getraer said then handed a DVD to Jon. Jon looked at it and smiled there was a little note on it that said,

 _Someday I might have the courage to actually give this to Jon, but until then it will just sit in my closet. I'm just afraid he'll make fun of me. I don't even know why I wrote this note, I guess maybe it was to remind me of this DVD I should give to Jon sometime. I'm so weird I feel really dumb right now, but not as dumb as I'll feel when Jon watches this. ~Poncherello._

Jon smiled, Ponch always wrote notes and left them with whatever he was writing a note about.

"I guess this is mine," Jon said.

 _Meanwhile later…._

Jon sat on the couch in his apartment room. He put the DVD into the DVD player to watch whatever it was Ponch was embarrassed about. He started to smile when he found out it was a video of Ponch in the elementary school musical, "Cinderella" He played the part of the prince.

"Oh Ponch, you were such an adorable little kid in this play! I don't see why you would be embarrassed," Jon said. He enjoyed every minute of the play, he just loved to see his best friend when he was young having some fun. A tear ran down his cheek again.

"I will always miss you partner, but at least I've got this to remember you by. I love you thanks for the great gift, I will always treasure the memories I have of you. I'm so glad to have had a friend like you; you were one of a kind," Jon said to a picture of Ponch he had sitting beside the couch.

"Bye for now, I'm sure we will be reunited someday up in heaven," Jon said then closed his eyes for a few moments to remember all that he had been through with Ponch the past few years. Mostly good memories, some not as good, but he remembered them anyway.

THE

END


End file.
